


Digital Love

by orphan_account



Series: hecate's gf prompts [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Crush, F/F, Fluff, Gay Robots, Lesbian robots, also doomfist mentioned and the scrouge doomfist mentioned too, this was a prompt from my girlfriend, uhhh, winston is only mentioned smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-12-23 01:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11979642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Athena's admiration for Orisa is surely noted, but neither of them truly realized it would go this far.





	Digital Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dukeordare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dukeordare/gifts).



> hi! thanks for reading my fic! i worked... kinda hard on this? its also my first fic so pwease be nice hdhdhd!!!! this is dedicated to my gf bc i love her dearly... !! 
> 
> my tumblr: @yallbetterquietdown

Athena had always admired Orisa. Orisa was a pillar of hope in one of the few societies that accepted omnics freely and happily, and her creator, Efi Oladele, was an inspiration to countless girls and other future inventors across the world. And Orisa was fond of Athena, as Athena was a practical masterlist of information across the years. It was awe-inspiring to see how one simple omnic (program, she wondered) could house so much vital information and programming. It wasn't a surprise the two omnics got along as friends- they both enjoyed each others presence, and felt that they related to each other, more than they related to anyone else in Overwatch.  
  
" Orisa- ", Athena said, hesitantly over the intercoms & wires spread throughout the rooms. She waited for a response, though it wasn't that hard to find- Orisa had a reputation for simply stomping throughout the rooms (and breaking many of the floorboards). After a minute of waiting, she heard Orisa running through the hallways towards one of the various computer "stations" that Athena could access throughout the Gibraltar base. " Orisa, do you mind if we were to have a conversation about now? Your schedule, despite it often changing, says you aren't doing anything at this time of day, and I'd very much enjoy your presence around today. Most of the agents are out on missions or just general life- it... gets awfully lonely, sometimes. "  
  
" Ah! Of course, Athena! ", Orisa chimed, apparently happy that Athena would ask her to spend time with her- it wasn't exactly usual for people to want to "hang out" with a robot designed for safety, and, mostly nothing else. " I'd be happy to spend time with you! I can perfectly understand the base being empty, and it's only safe for someones mental h- well,  _omnic_ mental health, for that matter- to be near each other! Being alone, unless desired by the said person being alone, can often result in insanity and things like paranoia if left alone for a long time! " Athena laughed, and if Orisa could see the program as an actual being, Athena would be shaking her head.

" Thank you for worrying about me, Orisa, but I assure you- I won't simply go insane after a few hours of being by myself- but I do appreciate the statement. ...So, Orisa- I've been... curious about something. I do not wish to be intrusive, Orisa, but... Are you aware that you have died? Does it affect you at all? ...Your failure was of no fault of your own. "   
  
Orisa paused, her eyes shifting from the happy setting to the normal, slanted, setting- like she was thinking about the answer to that question. Finally, she moved, indicating that she had the answer to Athena's pondering.

" ... Yes, Athena, I remember. I know that I was killed, and I do imagine that I'll be killed many times over. My purpose is to protect- specifically, against people like Akande Ogundimu, and others- it is my choice to live many a lives in order to save others."


End file.
